Kiss a Ninja: Landing
by Yamanvie
Summary: Gaara, Sunagakure's Kazekage, takes the first step to ending his solitude. But it is with an unexpected partner, who is not as willing as he should be, or as accepting of them. How long can two men, no matter how perfect for each other, last in the face of one stubborn nin too used to following duty and expectations? - Part II of the Kiss a Ninja series. NejiGaaraNeji
1. Again

Finally, part 2 of the Kiss a Ninja series. I am so happy it's finally starting.

Thank you everyone for your support with the first part, as well as my other fics. You know who you are, and to you I am forever grateful. Thank you!

My only concern is how often I'll be able to update since I suddenly find myself having a social life. Yippee! But I love writing too and I'll do my best not to dally too long between chapters.

Just like the first part, this is already written and done, but I know full well that I'll be improving and changing things in this second draft. I did MAJOR changes to the second draft of Falling that I could not help. The same will happen here. Believe me, it's for the best. I wrote the series years ago. I've gotten much better at writing.

Warning: Just like the first part, this one is **basically smut with romance and angst thrown in**. It was, like all the other parts, written purely for my own perverse enjoyment and was not meant for anybody else's eyes. Until now. ENJOY!

* * *

**This chapter is rated M (16 and above). **For now. Muahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one. But Gaara owns my heart T-T

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Wind and Sand**

Gaara sat at his Kazekage's desk, sighing mutely at the uneventful day. His biggest problem with uneventful periods of time was always the flurry of thoughts that plagued him, most of them unwelcome. His future and success as a leader were worrisome enough an issue, but his more pressing predicament involved his sister and her constant attempts to get him a girlfriend.

She was so irritatingly happy with the shadow nin from Konoha that she believed everyone should follow the same example. "You need to get laid, little brother," she had informed him dryly a few days ago. "I know a few girls who might suit your mood, and most of them are more than willing to jump you."

He didn't like the idea. Nor did he wish to be bothered with a relationship of any kind when he had the full job of running his village and insuring its safety. True, he'd never been with anyone intimately, and had only been kissed twice. Admittedly, his second, full-throttle kiss with Naruto was only experimental, yet satisfyingly pleasurable. Especially since his blond friend had given him his first orgasm afterwards.

Still, his first kiss was the one that haunted him most and more deeply. The accidental lip-lock he'd experienced not so long ago with the pale and –in his inexpert opinion- handsome Huuga had scrambled his brain in an unusual and unprecedented fashion. Perhaps the contact being his first had been the reason for this feeling so gob smacked afterwards; first times were often unsettling and memorable.

The fact that both experiences involved males did not bother him at all. He'd witnessed his brother admitting partners of both genders into his room prior to a noisy night of passionate exclamations. Gaara figured that gender simply did not matter when it came to attraction and sexual pleasure. At least not to his brother, and probably not to him either.

Yet he found that he had an aversion to sexual relations with either gender simply for the sake of sexual release the way his brother did. He itched to feel release again, but his own hand did not invite at all.

And so, he took some relief in the hectic days and busy nights, and often felt the need to curse Naruto for opening this unpredictable door to his sexuality that made uneventful days such as this so very unattractive.

Gaara looked up at the knock at his door. A Sand shinobi entered and bowed, before straightening and handing him a small, rolled up note.

"This arrived from the village of Konoha, Kage-sama. They're sending a group of their nins to teach the classes you requested," the nin said firmly, head bowed. "They'll be arriving later today or tomorrow, as the weather permits."

Gaara nodded with a brief thanks, and the nin exited quietly, leaving the Sand leader to open the note. He skimmed the detailed message containing niceties and confirming the reasons for the visit, his eyes zeroing in on the names of the four Leaf ninjas sent for the job: Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai…

Huuga Neji was coming, he thought, wondering at the strange cosmic forces responsible for the odd coincidence. When he'd come up with the idea of a sort of transfer classes where the young genin were taught by teachers from ally villages for around three weeks, he had not expected an elite nin such as Neji to be part of it; the one person Gaara yearned most to meet again.

He wondered is the Huuga might find the assignment a burden after what had transpired between them. The kiss might have started as accidental, but the Huuga had lingered over him just a little longer than was accidentally possible, and Gaara had move his own lips experimentally under his, which was not the least accidental.

Neji had leapt away quickly enough after that even while Gaara had discovered his first spark of desire and was willing to continue his exploration; the redhead was nothing if not morbidly curious.

They had both acted like nothing had happened until they parted ways, but Neji had felt his lips tingle from the contact long after he arrived home.

* * *

The towering, rocky gateway of Suna was splendid and intimidating, the group of Sand ninjas guarding its entrance making it more so. Their Jounin team leader had insisted to the Hokage that she pick their team for the public relations assignment. For that, Neji was not grateful, to say the least.

There were far more pressing issues a Jounin like himself and Lee were better off handling. Teaching small children –of any village- was a ridiculous waste of their expertise and talent. What their team leader and former trainer had been thinking to suggest such a thing, the Huuga will never know. Not that the random act was in any way beyond the older man. But selecting _three_ Jounin-level ninjas?

Tenten was a fair choice, as would have been Kiba, Hinata and Chouji, all of whom were Chuunin still. Ino might not appreciate parting with her heavyset boyfriend and teammate, but putting up with her complaints was preferable to placing three high-ranking nins on such a weak assignment. C level at best! And he was being generous. Neji hadn't gone on a mission below B level in a couple of years, and he didn't wish to now.

That travesty aside, Neji didn't look forward to meeting the red-headed Kazekage. Ever. He recalled their accidental kiss all too clearly, when he'd fallen on top of Gaara and their lips mashed together.

The electrifying shock to his gut at the feel of such soft, supple lips had kept him frozen in place, disoriented, long enough that Gaara had moved experimentally against him and deepened the kiss. Neji's body had betrayed him, responding, and he had leapt away as far as he could, staring mutely at the fallen man and his swollen lips.

Even now, the vision of those curious green eyes sparked off an answering leap in his body. And that was too inconvenient for words, especially with the hordes of girls (he supposed they were women, even if their attitude was juvenile) his uncle and guardian was presenting him with. Prospective brides. The means of his contribution in continuing the Huuga clan.

Reacting to a man was not on his agenda. Nor was it welcome.

The incident must have been long buried by the redhead by now, or so he hoped. Even Neji rarely thought of it, only recalling the event fully once the possibility of meeting the man he'd responded to became a certainty.

His team was given permission to enter soon after they arrived at the stone gates, and were welcomes warmly by the people within. The Kazekage had made arrangements for them to stay at an inn not too far from the Kazekage's building. In fact, they had all been invited to have dinner with him that evening as soon as they settled into their temporary home.

First, they headed for the school. The class of young genins was predictably boisterous but cooperative. A teacher introduced them to the class-full of children before introducing each child in turn. Lessons would begin the next day, and the loud, curious questions of many of the students were deferred till then. There would be a lot of explaining about Konoha and its schools and students in the morning.

Neji found that he didn't mind the prospect of starting the assignment as much as he thought he would. It was amusing to watch how children acted and thought concerning neighboring countries, and the leaf nins found themselves spending the afternoon in their midst.

Tenten and Rock Lee were a big hit, while Neji for the most part was an object of fascination with his stoic silence, and Gai just plain odd. With the last, the children were delighted. And as Neji had tutored many a genin back when he was a Chuunin, he found that the innocence, curiosity and purity were pretty much the same in both villages.

Early in the evening, after they had unpacked, the boys in one room and Tenten another, they headed out for the dinner. Gaara greeted them within the dining room, and Neji was relieved that the young Kage did not act any differently toward him than he did the others. He was just as serious and calm as ever. And thanks to his three teammates, neither he nor Gaara had to say much beside make the odd comment.

"Neji," Gai called him unexpectedly as they were getting up to leave following a small political discussion after dessert. "Stay back for a moment. Lee, Tenten, you go ahead."

And so, boyfriend and girlfriend walked back to the inn, hand-in-hand, while Neji waited for his former trainer to speak. "Something wrong?" he prompted when the man just kept staring at him.

Gai shook his head once, straightening and crossing his arms, as was customary for him. "I was supposed to relay the schedule of our own alliance classes to the Kazekage tonight, but I've been called to the village gates. A message from the Hokage, probably." He flashed his student a grin and a wink. "I'm counting on you! You know the details of the schedule as well as I do."

Neji stared in consternation as the man blurred out of sight. Tenten and Lee knew the details as well as any of them. If he didn't know better, he'd think the crazy man was trying to get him alone with the Kazekage. After all, Gai had been witness to 'the incident', and had given Neji strange looks for a week afterwards.

So despite his suspiciouns, the young Jounin headed straight for the Kazekage's office.

Gaara was sitting at the desk when Neji knocked once and entered, and the Konoha nin found himself thinking yet again, that it was remarkable that a man so young, still practically a boy, was powerful enough and wise enough to take on the tremendous role of Kage.

"Good evening, Kazekage-sama," he greeted simply with a brief bow.

Gaara nodded. "Good evening. Gai-san sent you in his stead?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes. It looks like he had an urgent message at the gate."

"Please, have a seat."

Neji sat gingerly, the thought of the disturbed and destructive young boy turning into this functional, if strange, young man swirling in his mind. It was nothing short of a miracle. But people who came in close contact with Naruto often changed drastically, and for the better. Too bad Naruto never seemed to improve.

Not that the blond's raven-haired boyfriend would agree with that. Sasuke may still be a pretentious prick himself, but his love of Naruto had softened his edges. And Neji supposed that Naruto had grown up from the foolish, spontaneous genin he used to be. If only slightly.

"I understand Konoha is beginning its own classes."

Neji looked up at the monotonous, soft words, and nodded. "It's a radical idea, but a very positive one. Our Hokage thinks it will help in maintaining the peace between the five nations, and strengthen the bonds of friendship between the allies."

"And what do you think?"

Neji blinked at that, not expecting the young Kage to be interested in his opinion.

"What did you think of my idea? Didn't you have any reservations?" the redhead clarified coolly, his gaze boring into Neji's.

"Of course. Any idea involving that much exposure between villages has very obvious risks."

"But you still approve of the move?"

"I do. I agree with Hokage-sama. The mingling will do us good. We will learn more about one another. The hatred born from ignorance and misconceptions can be greatly reduced, if not put aside."

"And the drawbacks?"

Neji took a breath. "A change of heart on any ally's side could prove fatal to th shinobi we send out. The program could be abused by more vicious villages or individuals to spark off war. To draw our nins in and kill them, prompting a response." He stopped and watched uneasily as the Kage rose from his seat and walked calmly around the desk to stand beside him.

Neji didn't like feeling at a disadvantage, the way he was still seated while the redhead towered over him, but he could tell that the man did not expect him to stand.

"I thought so too. It is why I plan to send nins only to our most trusted allies until stronger friendships are formed with others." His lips quirked and he looked past Neji and out at the night sky. "I'm sure your Hokage plans the same."

Neji was sure she did. He nodded. "Although that may communicate enmity to out less-hostile allies. It would look insulting if we refused to send nins to them the same way. A clear lack of trust," he couldn't help arguing.

"I realize that the program is a double-edged blade. It's why I thought it worked best two-ways. Both villages sending nins to teach the children and be exposed to the villagers in general." He looked down at the Huuga speculatively. "I began the program with Konoha to show the rest of the villages that we are ready to trust, hoping that they could follow our example."

"It was an ingenious idea. I can already see how successful it will be, even with the risk." And he did. Much caution had to be exercised, but so much good could come of this. An unprecedented move from an unprecedentedly young leader.

Gaara turned fully into him, now standing slightly closer than he had been a moment before. The air became suddenly electric, and Neji had the strong urge to rise and leave. By sheer force of will did the Huuga keep from leaping away as Gaara knelt beside his chair and looked intensely into his eyes. And leaned closer. Questioning.

Neji was stunned, frozen in place as the slow progress of lips to his own resulted in a gentle, _deliberate_ press of soft flesh upon his slightly parted mouth. He sucked in a breath and gripped the handles of his seat, not quite able to bring himself to draw away. Not sure why he could not.

At that realization, one arm rose, making as if to push at the redhead's shoulder, but a hand resting upon his groin froze him in place like nothing else. Neji squeezed his eyes shut at feeling himself harden at such a soft touch, that was clearly exploring rather than intending to arouse. The whole thing was so damn innocent that Neji's body surged wildly, shocking him.

Gaara leaned away, looking into the Huuga's eyes with an intensity Neji was not used to, even in a sexual partner. Who had always been female. The hand at his groin traced the shape of his hard length, learning its size and heat, so very gentle that it could almost be unintentional. And his hips bucked up into the touch , seeking, betraying his furious thoughts of inappropriate conduct, unforeseen homosexuality, unprofessionalism…he could hardly think now, not with Gaara's surprisingly soft lips descending upon his own once again. And he opened his mouth in invitation, betrayed by his body once more.

The hand kneaded now, making him groan against the mouth lying on his, rubbing on his but not invading. And he had a thought clear as day: Gaara had never done this before. And yet, even with such simple touches, he had Neji's body practically combusting with need. And what did that say about Neji and his supposed heterosexuality?

With that thought bolstering his will, Neji drew back with a harsh breath, separating himself from the sensual lips and knocking the exploring hand away from his painful erection. He pushed his chair back and stood shakily, glaring furiously at the man still kneeling, who had managed to strip away his inhibitions and common sense. Again.

Gaara stood slowly, his eyes never leaving Neji's. A question clear in their pale green depths. A question that had Neji's knees locking in place and his mind revolting against itself.

"Did I do something wrong?" the redhead finally asked, his gaze smoldering even as the rest of his features remained as smooth and unaffected as granite.

Neji would have gaped if he'd been the sort to allow his emotions to manifest upon his face. "We're both men," he said finally, not able to help his gritted teeth.

Gaara quirked a brow ever so lightly, as if to say 'obviously'. "You responded," he said instead. "And I did ask."

_Ask? When the hell had he…?_ But Neji supposed the slow moves, the gentleness…it was a sort of asking, giving him a chance to draw back or pull away. And he hadn't. "It's highly inappropriate, not to mention unprofessional, for us to engage in such things in the midst of a mission between our villages," he argued, his voice much steadier, more its stoic and uninflected self.

"No such rule exists. Nins from neighboring countries have engaged in sexual congress in the midst of assignments since assignments began." He cocked his head slightly. "I would like the same with you."

_God._ The question in those green eyes was now out in the open, and as opposed as Neji was to the idea of sex with a man, and with a young Kage where his current assignment was, he could not quite bring himself to reject him. His body would not allow his tongue to form the words. His mind was torn, wanting to explore this ludicrous reaction he had to the other man, and yet balking at the repercussions of enjoying such an experiment. If a small, light kiss and a soft rub could turn his mind to mush and his cock to steel, then how would the full act feel?

The possible answer made him both wary of such a thing and desperate for it.

"Do you even realize what you're suggesting Kage-sama? If your people find out you've been-"

"Gaara."

Neji stopped, his tirade cut off. "What?"

"Call me Gaara. We've been through too much together before I even became Kazekage for such formalities. Just Gaara." He was seated at his desk, calm as you please. Only the banked fire in his eyes gave him away. "I think our attraction is worth exploring. Your stay here, nearly a month, will give us time to see if anything could come of it."

Neji felt his brain contract at this and he approached the Kage's desk. "Nothing could come of it. I will be married, probably only I few months after my return. If we do this, it will only be for sexual gratification." Was he agreeing? Was he seriously considering this?

Gaara blinked once, the intense green eyes widening slightly. "This period will not be binding, of course."

Either the man was ignoring the futility of any relationship between them, or he was confirming the no-strings-attached idea.

It wasn't in Neji's nature to indulge. But he knew that if he refused, he would always wonder if he would have enjoyed it as he enjoyed so little in life. Too little. And he was curious, despite himself, to know why his body took so readily to Gaara's.

It would be for pleasure alone, this thing between them. The Huuga had expectations to fulfill, responsibilities to see to. A wife to choose. But for these three plus weeks…just this once…

"I will meet you tomorrow, after class is over, to see how everything went. The students will expect to see me the first day." The sudden change in topic pulled Neji out of his sexually-laden thoughts and he frowned slightly. "Let me know. And thank you for meeting me."

The Huuga blinked, taking the hint. And the subtle message. He gave a polite reply he barely registered himself, bowed, and left.

He didn't know if the redhead grasped the idea of a no-strings attached affair. He didn't seem to comprehend truly that a sex-only arrangement happened, and often. And that that and only that was what Neji could agree to. But Gaara did seem to go along, if only to get Neji into bed.

The only question remaining, was that would Neji end up agreeing? To cross into homosexual waters he had never been tempted by before? But when his body leapt so enthusiastically at the touch of another, be they male or female (and admittedly so far it had only been female), wouldn't he usually give in to his baser desires? Only occasionally and always with women outside his village. So this could complicate further relations he had with Suna. _Could_. Though he strongly felt that Gaara was too levelheaded for such a thing, no matter what resulted between them.

And he had to trust that. Could _only_ trust that feeling, because God help him…he wanted him. And he didn't know if he would be able to deny himself the way he usually could. Not Gaara.

_…Let me know._

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Oh, I am so excited I'm finally starting this. Hurrah! I can only hope you guys like it.

It's obvious there will be plenty of smutty smuttiness. Muahaha! I can hardly wait to let my inner depravity out (into words, anyway). May it be enjoyable and titillating. Heh.

Writing about those two is freaking hard, but so much fun. Two serious people clash. But one's innocent and the other fairly worldly. What could be hotter?

So **please rad and review**. They are usually what get me going even when I don't want to. XD


	2. More

I'm so sorry I'm so late! Ugh! But this is finally up and I'm both delighted and relieved. The guilt was killing me! And the effing site won't let me reply to reviews. Whyyyyyy!

Warning: This is **basically smut with romance and angst thrown in**. It was, like all the other parts, written purely for my own perverse enjoyment. ENJOY!

**This chapter is rated MA (18 and above). **And it's man sex, people. So if you don't like, what are you even doing here?

**Anonymous review replies: **

**NejiGaa fangirl:** Thanks! and of course! Happy endings for me are a given.

**Bk:** Thank you so much, and I hope I didn't take too long, though I know I did. Sniff.

**guest(1):** Haha! I appreciate the enthusiasm. Hope you like.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one. But Gaara owns my heart T-T

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

The next day was a whirlwind of curious children and their barrage of questions, which Neji and the others had to answer, before the lessons began. Those included a brief history of Konoha and its relation to Suna, fighting techniques unique to Konoha, and fighting lessons.

As expected, Gaara was present to make a short, to-the-point speech about the goals and importance of the bonding program, and the role each student and teacher played in achieving these goals. Neji watched the redhead take the stage and was pleasantly surprised at the strong presence the man had. He had expected monotonous words and plenty of silence, but Gaara, while fairly monotonous, rang with subtle passion and conviction. Neji was drawn in despite himself, and he felt an invisible shiver go through him as those pale eyes rested on him for a long moment.

After that, the children of different classes were divided into four groups, each headed by one of the Konoha nins. Classes were held throughout the school day and encompassed several age groups, but Neji found that he enjoyed teaching again, and viewed the enthusiastic, eager young genin with a surprising amount of fondness. And he'd only known them a day.

He supposed the assignment wasn't so bad after all.

Once the classes were over, Neji and the others headed for the in, where they were met by a nin that lead them to the dining area, where the Kazekage waited for them. Gaara didn't give Neji any more attention than he gave anyone else. His gaze was direct and almost mild, and the words they spoke last played in a loop in the Hyuga's mind.

_Let me know._ Tonight? Did he even know yet if he wanted to complicate his left in such an unprecedented fashion?

Dinner was boisterous with the help of Gai and Rock Lee. Gaara was a solid presence of mild curiosity and polite conversation. The same guy who used to explode in a rage at the slightest provocation, who killed mercilessly if not without remorse.

"Tenten, Lee and I will be heading out soon, as I informed Kazekage-sama early this morning. Neji, I need you to stay here in case another message comes through from the Hokage," Gai declared suddenly.

Neji's spoon clattered on the table and he looked up in surprise. "Does this have to do with the Hokage's message?" he asked with a frown. They'd known since morning and no one bothered to tell him? But then Tenten and Lee looked just as surprised as he felt.

"Yes," Gai answered with a grin. "But don't worry. We'll be back early tomorrow, before lessons start. Kazekage-sama, thank you for a wonderful meal. Please excuse us." He bowed.

"Of course." Gaara nodded and they both watched the group leave silently. Gaara turned back to him. "Would you like me to keep you company tonight? I have some urgent letters in need of writing, a few documents to sign and I'm done for the day."

Neji forced his breathing to remain even. He supposed he had to give an answer now.

"I don't mean the sex, Neji-kun," he said calmly, as if reading his mind. "I'm offering that we keep each other company tonight, as allies." Gaara's gaze was steady and just warm enough to remind Neji of why he was fighting himself to keep things professional.

"I would be honored, Kazekage-sama," he said finally, finding his voice in the face of pale green eyes intent on stripping his will. Those soft-looking lips, the porcelain skin, the tight body whose muscles moved smoothly beneath the dark clothes Gaara wore.

"Very good. I'll see you later, Neji-kun." The young Kage stood and exited the inn, and Neji was left with his thoughts and the possibilities. A few weeks of pleasure he could wring for both himself and the redhead he had never managed to get out of his head completely…or a comfortable stay he knew Gaara would not begrudge him…and then a lifetime commitment to a woman who would give him heirs and share his life and bed.

A few hours later, he was lying in bed in the room he shared with Lee and Gai, and cursing himself for not giving Gaara an answer the moment the offer to stay the night together –as allies- was voiced.

"Neji-kun." The words were quiet, but they got Neji bolting upright and staring at the slim man in shock. How the hell had he managed to sneak into the room without him noticing?

The moonlight from the window at Gaara's back made the man's red hair look copper and flaming, while the skin of his hands glowed beautifully with it. His eyes remained in shadows as he approached and sat next to the futon. "I apologize for being late. I had more papers to look over than I expected."

Neji nodded, throat tight from having the man so close. Allies didn't come to each other's rooms so late into the night, and then walk to the other's bed and sit near and watch expectantly.

Gaara's brow puckered in a small frown. "Neji-"

"Do you understand my terms?" Neji found himself saying as he thought of how badly he wanted to lick that wrinkle on the man's otherwise smooth forehead. "There will be no relationship beyond…" He stopped. Somehow telling Gaara that this would be a sex-only arrangement was wrong. When the man looked so serene, almost. And so virginal in his sexual curiosity.

"Only pleasure. You have duties at home," Gaara finished for him, and started removing his clothes.

Neji could feel his mouth forming an O. "What are you doing?" he choked out.

Gaara froze, and the frown was back on his face. "Should I not get naked for the sex?"

Holy god, the man wanted sex now. _Now_. When Neji felt he should get some space to process his decision and the fact that he would be sleeping with a Kage of an ally country.

"You want to start now," the Hyuga confirmed and blinked when Gaara took hold of the sheets and pulled them off his body. Neji slept in a simple yukata so there was very little between himself and Gaara at the moment. The barriers were fast dwindling as Gaara gave a shadow of a smile that was a grin to anyone else and continued to strip.

"Yes." He stopped again and met Neji's eye as he started working on the fastenings of his pants. He was now bare-chested. "Don't you?"

_Yes_! But was that wise?

An image flashed in his mind of a small cottage with children playing in the backyard and a pregnant wife knitting on the porch. It wasn't unpleasant. But it was final. Stifling.

"Yes," he answered at last. That said, he made no move to remove his clothes the way Gaara was. "You've had sex with men before?" he managed to ask.

"No," Gaara said evenly and elegantly managed to kick his pants off.

Neji's mouth went suddenly dry at the sight of smooth, pale muscle, and he had to swallow several times in order to speak. "Women?"

"No." Gaara looked up, now completely naked with his only slightly darker cock fully erect and resting against his stomach as he sat cross-legged in front of the Hyuga. Fuck.

And then the answer registered. "You've never had sex before," he said, hiding his disbelief fairly well. "I'll be your first." He didn't want that. No one's first time should be as a fuck-buddy. Even his own first time with a woman had been one where he'd intended for them to last longer than the one week they had.

"Mostly. I was given pointers on gay sex. I know what needs to be done."

Mostly?

_Pointers?_

"Have you had sexy with many women?" Gaara asked, pulling Neji out of his whirling thoughts.

He frowned and shook his head once. "No. A few lovers and they weren't from Konoha."

"During missions," Gaara guessed, amazingly blasé about being buck naked and hard with Neji only a couple of feet away.

"Yes." Which was why he'd never had a relationship. Not that it was something he wanted. He'd only half-heartedly gone into the sex with the women who'd pursued him, because he was a man after all and had an itch that needed scratching every so often. Which wasn't often at all.

"Mm," Gaara breathed and scooted forward, bringing his hands in front and boldly sliding Neji's yukata up his thighs as he slid into his lap.

Neji barely kept from gasping aloud at the remarkable feel of hard, smooth legs gripping his thighs, and a muscular ass that now cradled his own erection. He gripped the sheets and Gaara whipped off Neji's obi and threw it aside, causing his robes to fall open and reveal his chest and groin.

"Your skin is only slightly paler than mine," he said as evenly as if he were discussing a mission. Neji looked up from their exposed bodies, teeth clenched in an effort not to grind against that amazing ass. "And you have far more body hair."

Neji tore his eyes away from the flexing pectorals to watch Gaara's hands smoothing up and down his chest, tangling in the sparse hairs there, his green eyes fixed on his body in clear fascination. Then the hands travelled downward and rubbed at the hairs above his painfully hard cock, still hidden underneath Gaara's body. Gaara's remarkably smooth, remarkably hairless body.

A stab of lust went through him and he grabbed Gaara's arms and flipped them over.

A small grunt escaped the other man at the rough treatment and he stared up at the Hyuga, lips parted and eyes lowered in what looked like invitation. Neji clenched his teeth and rocked his hips against the man spread out beneath him. Gaara grunted again, eyes widening slightly. His cock twitched against the Hyuga's own and Neji groaned aloud for the first time. The man was driving him out of his mind and they hadn't even gotten to the actual sex.

Could he even bring himself to go there at all, knowing that Gaara was a virgin?

"Naruto never did that," a breathless Gaara declared quietly.

Neji's eyes snapped open and he glared down at the redhead. "_Naruto_?" That damn fool was the source of Gaara's pointers, and that 'mostly'? But he supposed considering how often the blond and the Uchiha had sex, Gaara probably had the right idea.

Gaara didn't answer, and instead bucked up under him, bringing their erections together and wrapping his legs around the Hyuga's waist. Neji gave a surprised cry and bucked back at the pleasure, and Gaara groaned under him in response. It looked like the question of when and how Naruto had taught him anything would wait for later.

Neji placed his arms at the sides of Gaara's head and started rocking against him. The redhead gasped and met the movement with one of his own, intensifying the sensation for both of them. Neji watched the impassive features go slack and flushed with pleasure and he nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight.

Their grinding and writhing got more violent after that. Their gasps of pleasure were loud, their ragged breathing even louder, and their cries and grunts increasing in frequency and volume as they neared the point of no return.

The sounds Gaara made drove Neji wild, and he leaned down and bit the redhead's shoulder as he came. The move did little to help him stifle his shout or the way his body shook as his cock pulsed and shot out several ropes of come onto Gaara's quivering belly.

Gaara gasped and writhed, and wet heat spread between them that Neji recognized was not just his own doing. He grinned and rumbled against the other man's shoulder, inexplicably proud and not a little smug that he'd been able to do that to the stoic, untouchable Kazekage. Who was no longer so untouchable or so untouched.

They lay there for a moment, simply catching their breath. Gaara was gripping the Hyuga's forearms hard enough to bruise, and he was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes that had turned a little smoky with his orgasm. Neji rose above him on shaky arms, feeling their bellies slide together with their combined release. The Hyuga had never come so hard, and there wasn't even any penetrative sex involved. Just another man lying naked under him. Still grinding against him softly.

Neji shivered with a shock of renewed need. He sighed in frustration and glared down at the cause of his sexual identity crises. And realized he was still wearing his yukata, though it had slid down to his elbows and left nothing but his ass and the back of his legs covered. He sat up, pulling free of Gaara's hold and shrugging out of his robe. He pulled the yukata free and used it to wipe their bellies and chests clean.

Gaara watched him, eyes intent upon the cloth passing across their skin. He looked almost captivated. The Hyuga finished cleaning them and threw the robe aside, once again capturing the redhead's eyes.

"Naruto was the first to make me come," Gaara said a little breathlessly and Neji felt his hackles rise. "But not nearly this strongly."

Neji closed his eyes and just barely succeeded in stifling a sigh of irritation. Fucking Naruto again. Did he even want to know what those two did or how far back? "Gaara…"

"You have broad shoulders," Gaara told him evenly just before reaching up and running his hands across said body parts. Neji took a deep breath and grit his teeth, liking the feel of silky hands smoothing across his muscles a little too much. And the caress stopped and turned into a sure grip until it was obvious Gaara was putting his weight on the Hyuga.

Neji opened his eyes to the sight of green eyes and then darkness. Lips on his own, exploring, rubbing, a tongue tentatively licking across his lips. He groaned and let his arms go slack, dropping on the hard, smooth body below him. Legs still wrapped around his thighs tightened as the Hyuga opened Gaara's mouth with his own and plunged his tongue inside.

God, the man tasted of mint and storm, delicious, pure. Neji ground their softened erections together and grunted in discomfort. He was still sensitive, but his cock was making a valiant attempt to rise. Gaara growled under him, his own cock already half hard, and if Neji wasn't still so satisfied from his last orgasm, he would have been resentful. But it figured that the young Kage, a virgin still, would have stamina to burn.

"I have lubrication, and condoms," Gaara breathed against his mouth, swiveling his hips just so and making Neji jerk with renewed arousal. "If you're willing to consummate our bond."

Neji froze, staring uncomprehending down at his to-be lover. "What do you mean by bond?" he asked somberly, forcing the cobweb of lust from his mind.

"Sex, Neji-kun. Penetration of my body." Gaara smiled slightly, seemingly amused by the leaf nin's little panic attack.

_Ah._ Instantly, the Huuga relaxed, even as other parts of him stiffened further. Gaara did, after all, understand this was merely physical. And that Neji would only top; the Huuga had been wondering if he'd have to negotiate that bit of a hurdle.

Gaara reached off to the side, rummaging quietly among the pile of his discarded clothing and Neji smiled. "I thought we'd agreed this would a meeting of allies, not for sex."

"I only presumed you would come to a decision while I was here. Better to come prepared than lose a chance at a night of pleasure."

A small shiver of lust went up his spine and Neji rumbled. The man was irresistible, guileless…sensual beyond bearing. Neji never stood a chance of denying him. He only hoped he didn't miss his body and that calm, simmering personally when his team left.

A square packet was pressed into his chest, another remaining in Gaara's hand. "I'll prepare the way for you, but you have to stay like this," Gaara told him calmly and tore the rectangular packet with his teeth. Some of the clear liquid ran down the side of it. Lube. Gaara was going to open himself up.

Neji swallows and tensed, watching avidly as the redhead squeezed a healthy amount of lube into his left hand and reached behind himself, raising his hips slightly to reach his ass. At first, Neji watched his face, unwilling to admit even to himself how much he wanted to see the process of preparation unfold, or how badly he would have liked to do it himself. After all, it was unsanitary and…Gaara's face went slack, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he moaned harshly. Neji bit his tongue hard, nearly groaning at the sight, and looked down.

Oh…God. Three shadowed finders were pumping into a wrinkled, reddened hole and it was beautiful and sexy and Neji fought not to come on the spot. He let his jaw unclench and started moaning low in is throat as the fingers twisted, scissored, pumped and the pale body under him trembled and jerked, and the pale cock jerked along with it, speckles of precum flying.

God. God. He wanted to do that. He wanted to drive Gaara wild, to make his body move and writhe with helpless pleasure…

He reached down and tore the arm away, the fingers pulling free with an audible squelch that made the Huuga's lungs burn with the effort it took him not to thrust into the now-slightly gaping orifice.

"Yes," Gaara simply said and spread his body under him, his cock drooling steadily onto his smooth, hard belly. Neji stiffened at the urge to dip his head down and lick the salty liquid. He had never even wanted to taste his own before! And then an arm was reaching between them, taking a hold of his cock and guiding it to the reddened entrance. He wondered if Gaara's fingering gave it the tantalizing color or if was usually that rosy.

Neji heard a soft ripping sound, and then a condom was being rolled over his erection. The hand readying him was trembling slightly, most likely from lust, and Neji barely waited for the arm to move away before lunging forward, his control snapping completely.

He hears the startled shout, but it was hazy and distant. All he could really feel was the tightness around him, so intense and hot and he'd never felt like this with any woman, no matter how tight and slick she happened to be. His body burned and he heard more distant shouting, and that lovely pale cock swinging, untouched, between their bodies. Finally, he could think, the initial mindless lust manageable enough that he took more notice of the man he was unapologetically pounding into. Fuck!

"Gaara!" he cried out, unable to slow down, to make his body ease up on a man whose virginity he was taking far too harshly. "_Gaara_."

"_Yes_!" snarled the man under him, a ruddy flush climbing up his shoulders and neck and darkening his cheeks. His mouth was wide, letting loose cries and sounds that had Neji fucking him harder. Gaara looked up at him, eyes glossy and wide, ecstasy etched in every line of his face and body. "Coming," he whispered hoarsely and his body went stiff.

Neji was the one who screamed, deep and harsh and who gave a shit if anyone heard when his body was on fire in a way he didn't know was even possible? Squeezed tight enough to hurt while he forced himself through a trembling, spasming channel and was sprayed with hot, milky semen. Gaara had come without being touched, and that was the final straw.

Neji came, groaning gutturally, hips jerking as he emptied himself and tried not to let his eyes cross from the intensity of the climax. He stiffened with the pleasure, snarling and looking down into eyes burning green as they stared up at him in subdued wonder.

Finally his arms were too weak from orgasm and he slumped forward onto a hard body, sliding slightly in Gaara's spending.

He didn't think he'd ever find another man's slippery seed arousing, but he did. And what did that say about his sexuality? Or was it Gaara? Or the fact that he'd made said man come merely from pounding his ass.

He gasped as his softening cock gave a last, tired jerk at the memory.

Warm hands slid down his spine. Petting almost and he blinked blearily. Then his ass was gripped and he was pulled up until he was nestled into a sweaty, pale neck. Neji found that he enjoyed that position, and he was far too satisfied and mellow to even protest the intimacy. Besides, the man smelled tantalizing: like sex and earth and something uniquely Gaara.

Nothing was said. Not about the rough taking, or whether Gaara was welcome to stay the night, or if either of them could initiate the sex a third time if they woke in the middle of the night. They both simply fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, comforted by each other's scent and presence.

Like what they'd done together had meant a great deal more than what they'd agreed upon.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hot sex, with more to come. Just the way I like it (sometimes).

**Please review!** I love when you do.


End file.
